Cam Briel
Cameron "Cambriel" Grigori (commonly known as Cam Briel), is a demon, sided with Hell, and is also a member of The Revolution. He is the older brother to Daniel Grigori, and the younger brother to Arkas and Samyaza. He made his first appearance on the show in the pilot episode. He recently starred in the second previous episode of the fifth season. According to Daniel, he was "hanging with his new bed-buddy", which makes the current rumor of him in a relationship more true. Cam is described to be a womanizer, and has continuously flirted with many of the female characters on the show. He is also described to be a tough shell, not letting anyone into his emotional side. Aaron Abbot-Jenkins portrays the character of Cam. Biography Cam's angel name is Cambriel, but goes by Cam as he prefers it. He is a Grigori brother, but tends to avoid using his surname as he doesn't like to consider himself a Grigori brother. Due to his side choices, most of his brothers have cut him out of their lives. Cam generally gets along with Daniel, but now and again the two brothers argue over silly things. Cam comes across as a flirt, a womanizer, and constantly has to fuel his personality with the ladies. In the fifth season, it is strongly hinted that he is in a relationship with a woman. The identity of this woman is unknown. Series Season 1 Cam is introduced as a flirtatious character, who attempts to flirt with every girl he meets. He is a womanizer, and enjoys the company of females. During the first half of the season he welcomes Hannah to Sword & Cross with open arms, but after discovering the truth about Mason Gellar, he begins to come a bit aggressive with her, hoping she would stop being friends with Mason, however this ended with bad results. Cam was devastated when Hannah was killed, but was happy when she was brought back to life. He was very open with happiness when Hannah joined The Revolution. Cam was one of the three characters who protested about telling Hannah the truth about Mason, Roland and Annabelle being the other two. Season 2 During the second season, Cam appeared to be helping Hannah with her training, and was adamant about her being sent to Shoreline as he thought she didn't need to know anything big. Cam was shocked when he learned that Hannah had joined Hell and was going to join the Inner Serpents. It was unclear, and never confirmed, if he was jealous or upset of Hannah joining the Inner Serpents. Cam was not up for locking Hannah up in the basement of The Revolution's den, so was absent for most of that episode. Daniel mentioned in that episode that he was "cowering behind some classics". Season 3 Season three is mostly based on the return of the Cartech's and The Revolution working hard to get Molly, Gabbe and Annabelle back, who have all been kidnapped by the infamous Janet Cartech. Cam has a minor role in the third season, and generally focuses on getting rid of the many Cartech hunters, hoping they would lead him to the girls. Cam was mortified when he learned of what Hannah had done in the twenty-first episode of the season, and ever since, has attempted to fully understand what drove her to do it. Season 4 Category:Members of The Revolution Category:The Revolution Category:Fanfiction Category:Characters who have appeared in all books Category:Characters with enemies Category:Characters with allies Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Characters with green eyes Category:First season character Category:Second season character Category:Third season character Category:Fourth season character Category:Fifth season character Category:Male characters Category:Characters in relationships Category:Characters with siblings Category:Characters from The Revolution Category:Angels sided with Hell